Recuerdos
by Dulce-Airs
Summary: Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Hana ha muerto y Bibí sigue llevándole flores a su tumba y en un momento recordó los momentos que paso con ella y entonces recordó uno en especial que le hizo sentir demasiada tristeza al igual que felicidad…


_**(Pov Normal)**_

Otro días más se podía ver como Bibí se encontraba solo en el ataúd de su esposa arrodillado enfrente de este donde en el suelo descansa un ramo de flores rosas

\- Hana si supieras cuanto te extraño- dijo Bibí en un suspiro de tristeza, por más que deseara que su esposa siguieran con el ese deseo no se podría cumplir- Desde que moriste la mansión a estado más ruidosa que nunca…

Y entonces Bibí recordó cada momento que vivió con Hana, ya hacía mucho que había recordado lo que vivió con Hana…

Cuando la encontró abandonada cerca de la mansión y él la recogió con el propósito de pasar el tiempo, el momento de cuando le pusieron el nombre de ¨Hana¨ por su sonrisa de flor, el cual él pensaba que era demasiada estúpida por estar riéndose todo el tiempo y que con el paso del tiempo esa sonrisa se le hizo tan cautivadora e hermosa, cuando por primera vez ella estuvo cerca de un chico humano, cuando ella empezó a ir a la escuela por primera vez, cuando hizo amigos y los llevo a casa, cuando él se fue, cuando ella se declaró… ¡En fin! Todos esos recuerdos que Bibí hizo con Hana, hicieron que el empezara a sentir algo de nostalgia y entonces recordó un momento en especial que le llego por completo al corazón…

El día que volvió a ver a Hana cuando esta ya era más adulta. Él se preguntaba en el momento en que la vio después de tanto tiempo, como la Hana que él había abandonado se había vuelto así de hermosa ¡Como hubiera deseado el no haberla abonado por ese tiempo!

Pero en fin él no podía volver al pasado y entonces recordó el día de su boda… ¡Todavía recordaba como Hana había dicho enfrente de todos que ya quería tener un hijo suyo lo más pronto posible! ¡Y la reacción que habían tenidos todos al escuchar eso! ¡Enserio como el desea que este viva en estos momentos! Y luego recordó uno que lo hizo sentirse más triste que nunca…

Se encontraba Bibí a lado de Hana mientras sostenía su vieja y arrugada mano de Hana donde se encuentra su anillo de bodas, Él pensaba que todavía no era la hora para que su querida Hana muriera a pesar de que Hana fuera humana y ya estuviera lo demasiado grande para morirse, él se negaba por completo la idea de que ella muriera ¡Él no quería ni tan solo pensar eso!

\- Bibí muchas gracias por todos estos momentos que hemos pasado juntos…- dijo Hana mientras se tomaba su tiempo para decir cada palabra lentamente, Él no quiera que ella dijera esas palabras ¡Es como si se estuviera despedido! ¡Y él no quería eso! ¡No la podía dejar ir a hora y nunca en la vida! Así que apretó un poco más su agarre en forma de gesto cariñoso- He sido demasiado feliz en mi vida, gracias Bibí… A hora yo sé que podre morir en paz y al mismo tiempo feliz por la vida que lleve, te quiero Bibí

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que su mano se volviera completamente floja… Ella había muerto y le había dicho que iba a morir feliz porque ella ya sabía que iba a morir… Él se encontraba completamente triste en ese momento ella había muerto

\- Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijeron sus dos hijos sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Dejándole flores a su madre y pasando un poco de tiempo con ella- dijo Bibí mientras sentía sus cara un poco húmeda… entonces lo había comprendido había estado llorando mientras recordaba todo eso, así que disimuladamente se pasó la manga de su traje por su cara limpiándola

\- Pero nos hubieras esperado- dijo su hija mientras dejaba con cuidado junto con su hermano las flores cerca de las de su padre

\- Fuiste una gran persona Hana- dijo Bibí en un susurro mientras pasaba su mano por la tumba de su difunta esposa con gran cariño y se paraba de esta para ponerse a lado de sus hijos

\- Feliz cumpleaños mamá- dijeron ambos hermanos mientras veían con cariño la tumba de su difunta madre

\- Feliz cumpleaños Hana- dijo Bibí mientras sonreía junto con sus hijos

Todos esos momentos e recuerdos que Hana hizo con todos siempre quedaran grabados en la cabeza de todos… Y de seguro en este momento Hana los ha de estar viendo completamente feliz ¡Happy birthday Hana! De seguro le han de estar diciendo sus amigos que al igual que ella fueron humanos y murieron…

No ha existido amor más hermoso que el de una humana llamada Hana y un demonio demasiado poderoso llamado Bibí… Una historia la cual te hace emocionar, sentir la emoción y el amor de Hana y por último la tristeza de cuando Hana se muere

– Qué historia de amor más hermosa y triste- es lo que de seguro muchas personas que se han visto esta historia han de haber pensado

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado! n.n**_

 _ **Hacía ya tiempo que me había leído este manga y a decir verdad, en la parte en la cual más llore fue cuando Hana muere Yo quería que Hana se quedara para siempre con Bibí y sus hijos, no sé tal vez qué fuera inmortal y viviera para siempre a lado de Bibí o algo por el estilo… Pero aun así se me hizo la historia más hermosa que nunca me había leído u.u (Y esos que he visto muchas desde que tenía 6 años)**_

 _ **Pero en fin espero que les haya gustado n.n**_


End file.
